Connor Gets Fucked By A Dragon
by Cursedobjects
Summary: Nines is an android dragon, made for use in illicit pornography. He has been programmed to see other androids as something to mate and dominate.


I'm going to hell for sure but because of peer-pressure this now exists, despite my inability to write porn.  
Enjoy!  
special thanks to: your_starless_eyes (AO3) and elreyciervo (tumblr) for beta reading this! bless your souls

* * *

Connor was disgruntled by what he was seeing, but he had been in worse.

The building was dilapidated and falling apart at the seams. Cracked concrete decorated the walls as the broken windows allow the rain to seep into the ground, forming puddles in the collapsed floor.

Jumping down onto the floor below him, he saw a large wooden door that was clinging onto its hinges, looking so out of place in the decrepit room. When he pushed it in, the door clattered to ground, throwing a heap of dust up into the surrounding air.

He had been informed by Markus that there had been claims of androids used often in film and media - some being of dubious legality. It had been a human who had sent in the claim, making many uneasy and sceptical. However, after Markus began growing increasingly worried, Connor humoured him, knowing that it would be important if it was true. But what he had come in for was much more concerning. If proven true, this could lead to an avalanche of problems. Humans and androids were already on edge. Markus wanted him to see if the rumours were true, ensuring that these androids were in Jericho hands before malpractice caused human fatalities worsening the already damaged relationship. Rumours of illegal android mortification, things that were illegal before the rebellion; Cyberlife made sure of that. Besides he was prepared, and Connor was well trained and equipped to deal with all risks.

It was what Cyberlife had built him for.

The room was unusually dark, considering the vast amounts of doors that littered the hallway. Turning on his nightlight sensors, alighting his vision in an eerily green glow, as he stepped into the room, he did not know he would not exit the same way as he entered.

Opening the nearest doors all reminded him of the Eden Club but on a much lower budget. Each room was a queen-sized bed with a single floor to ceiling wardrobe. The dirty floor was littered in dried fluids that showed up through the green fluorescent light. It was far too dry for him to get a proper sample; however, it would not surprise him if it was human semen.

Curious, he entered and opened one wardrobe. It was filled top to bottom with sex toys. From dildos, to anal beads to cock rings, with a selection of equipment that belonged in BDSM porno.

Exiting the room, he walked down the furthest door, opening it up and seeing lines of android casings, all empty and devoid of any androids. But that wasn't all. Continuing down the hallway of empty cases he heard muffled noises. Analysing the sound, he was unable to discern what made it, but he focused the sound, locating the source of the noise. He came up to an android case, wondering how it is able to make noise. There was clearly something behind the case. He located the screws that held it into place, he revealed the skin underneath the illusion, sliding apart a section of his frame he forces the correct screwdriver to unscrew them. Once all four screws were removed, he pulled the plug out and begins shoving the case out of the way. It scrapped horribly against the concrete floor. The increasing noise of the case caused an uproar of noises once again, but this close he was able to discern the noises, a distinct bark of a canine and screaming of a monkey. The rest were a mass of noise. He punched the wall to see how strong the wall was. It was purely brick behind the drywall.

Taking a deep breath, he kicked violently against the wall, making a large hole, where he kicked in again until he had a big enough gap to fit through. What was presented to him was much worse than what he could computerise.

Rows upon rows of caged animal androids locked in confined in cages. Animals ranging from polar bears to big cats to horses. All of them had their LEDs red in distress. Near the entrance there were rows of horrible looking instruments, many used as anti-android. Mixed among them were sex toys of various intentions, many to incur pain.

So, it was true, this was an android sex trafficking program.

From the lights and settings, he also found it obvious that it was intended to also produce pornography. So, the claim was correct. Illegal pornography was involved as well as sex trafficking. Even of the animal kind. Many of these animals were covered in scars horribly patched together, missing limbs, limbs that were obviously not designed for them and some that looked like they belonged to another animal. Due to the liberation and the scattering of empty cages the humanoid androids were released, leaving the animals behind.

Disgusting.

As he neared them, they all began to scream and screech at him, making him back up. They were all non-deviant but he did not want to terrify them even more. He continued down seeing cage upon cage of distressed, depressed or lifeless animal androids. He analysed a tiger that was laying motionless, his analysis report informed him that the animal was indeed deceased. Although they were not all that was here, there was a large metal door that was obviously well secured that would require more man power to get into.

It was remarkable that such a place had been able to remain hidden, especially a location of this magnitude. It wasn't in some remote place in the Detroit district but rather in a busy downtown suburb. The noise alone should've drawn people to at least become aware of this place. How they had avoided detection was beyond his understanding.

But, when he got to the large metal door, he was surprised that it wasn't locked but actually ajar. He opened the door to see an amphithere where there was a massive cage down by a stage. It was darker in here than it was out with the other animals, but he could neither hear nor sense anything inside.

The scraping of the chains against the concrete floor caught Connor's attention. Through the grated fence that ran from the floor to the ceiling, charged with anti-android technology, was a massive beast. It was unlike anything Connor had ever seen before. It was a dragon that looked like a chimera, as if a taxidermist challenged himself to add as many animals as possible. Despite this, the skin, fur, and feathers were well polished, cared and groomed. Its forelegs were decorated with large talons that looked reminiscent of a bird of prey. It had hindlegs of a large cat, the head of a lizard along with the horns of an antelope with large wings that reminded him of a bat. All of these animals must have been used to create this dragon, as Cyberlife had never created such a thing, he was well given information of all androids, humanoid, or animal. Any androids made post-production of the RK800's were unknown to him. It was a custom-made android – which in itself was surprising. Most custom androids were prone to self-destruction – yet here was an android, modified and altered from its original state – left alone and surrounded by anti-android technology that could kill or deactivate any android.

It was clearly modified by a very intelligent person, someone who knew how Cyberlife built and constructed their androids, avoiding the self-destruct code that was often triggered by altering them.

Its large talons tapped against the stone group, reminding him of Hank's habit of tapping his nails against his desk when he was particularly annoyed.

Clearly agitated, it had become alert to his presence, but had not spotted him.

Letting out a low growl, it thrashed against the fence, a large spark igniting against the dragon's scales. Slumps to the ground. As it does, its light-coloured eyes caught his own.

The dragon's eyes latched onto his, staring with such intensity that bordered on uncomfortable. Slyly the dragon began to rise off the ground, walking towards him like a predator approaching its prey. If the dragon did see him as prey, he was protected behind the fence, thankfully. As it stood in front of him, mere metres away, he is able to see that the dragon has heterochromia, with one eye an icy grey and the other a washed out blue.

It did not show any means of aggression, nor any signs of distress. Connor places his hand near the gate and the beast came closer, inches away from his palm.

He nears the bolted gate, seeing the expanse of chains that held the door closed. It is now obvious as to why he is under the most security. Chances are that he was made by an ex-Cyberlife engineer and programmer. Connor notes a bolt cutter on the wall and heads over to break the chains.

He sends out a message to Markus informing him of the situation. It would not take long for him and the others to arrive.

As he nears the gate, he presses down hard until the chain snaps under the pressure. The dragon starts, rising upon its hindlegs before losing balance and haphazardly catching itself in surprise.

Connor withheld a huffed laugh at the clumsy creature.

One by one, the chains fell to the ground and the dragon was more and more surprised. Bouncing up and down in excitement, its tail thrashed around the room, but was carefully avoiding the electrified fence.

Once the final chain dropped to the ground, the dragon's ears perked up as he neared the door, sliding the hatch open and gingerly entering the caged room. The dragon backs up as he enters, nostrils flaring, taking deep breaths as he slowly closes the door behind him. He puts his back to the dragon and instantly realised his mistake.

The dragon knocked him down to the ground.

His body slammed down as his faux lungs constricted under the force, his diagnostics inform him of an error. The whirling that follows is a bad sign, signifying one of his internal heating fans has been chipped in some way. A quick and easy replacement, nothing to be overly concerned about.

The beast doesn't lunge or attack him, it doesn't seem to hold any desire to kill him. If it did, it would've done so when his back was turned.

Its LED clearly stating that it's a calm and stable blue. Perhaps, it was sizing him up or wandering if he'll attack, the android had probably been abused by people and may not be able to tell the difference between a human and another android. He lays still on his side, the cold stone floor stealing the warmth from his internal core. As he lays there he noticed the deep indents from the animal's large talons and claws.

There must have been many fights to be this many.

The dragon comes close to him, standing over his legs, head lowered to sniff at him. Connor didn't react, he didn't know what might agitate the beast above him.

Suddenly there was intense pressure on his neck. Electric signals rushed to him in nanoseconds, the dragon had his neck in its mouth. Teeth barely missing vital components.

The teeth were powerful and dug deep into his body. But there wasn't an increase in pressure. He remains frozen, hoping to avoid confrontation. The fence was still charged and dangerous, all the beast needed to do was fling him into the fence and he would be completely paralysed temporarily. He felt the large pressure on his back, sensing the sharp talons against his artificial skin. The dragon sliced down his back cutting and ripping his jacket effortlessly, even cutting through his skin. His back was completely bare and exposed. The dragon hmm'ed and it vibrated along his neck before it releases its mouth from his neck. However, one of the beast's legs pushed down on his face, smothering one side into the floor. He was able to look from the corner of his eye to see that dragon's face inches away from his back.

He squirms underneath it, but it only presses down harder and moves the other arm onto his shoulder. The dragon churrs before sniffing at his sensitive skin,licking along the expanse of his spine.

He moans at the sensation, as the hot wet tongue ignites his sensors. The beast repeats the noise, rubbing its scaled face against his shoulder, nose breathing puffs of warm air against his injured neck. It begins to lick rapidly against his neck wounds, tongue digging deep and brushing against his damaged wires sending signals to his CPU. It overloaded his ability to think and leaves him a jumbled mess on the ground.

His chest swells with oxygen as all of a sudden, his systems are demanding more and more. Electricity spreads throughout his body, overloading him, leaving him with nothing but the sensation of the creature's tongue against his bare skin. His body was littered with small bumps as the dragon's tongue dug deep within his chassis. He writhed underneath its thick belly, groaning and clawing his fingers into the indents from the animal's claws and horns.

Pushed onto his stomach, the dragon grabs his torn shirt with its teeth, ripping it off him completely. A flush wave spread throughout his body, mouth slightly agape, feeling tingly. Then the beast grabbed his slacks, teeth grazing against the plump muscles, hoisting him up. He scrambles to get a foothold or any source of stability. He found himself leaning against the floor with his arms, butt in the air.

The dragon grabs him, using its teeth to rip the seams of his slacks. He was exposed. He didn't wear underwear; it was unnecessary. He didn't possess genitals; therefore, the need was invalidated. So now his butt was exposed to the very being that wanted to claim it.

Oddly enough, he didn't feel put off as he should've. Arse in the air, he felt the android hover over him. The hard, thick protective scales of its underbelly brushed against his back. Soon he saw the android's front legs by his head and felt the body above him shuffle.

Then it dawned on him; he was being mounted.

He marvelled at the android cock, long and thick with visible veins along the shaft. The head glistened from the dripping precum. The dragon rocked its hips forward to grind against his back, and he's able to feel the hardening of the soft skin, moistened and eager to get to its goal.

Connor became stuck, he wasn't equipped with any genitalia - he wasn't compatible with all parts available on the market - cyberlife never gave him one. They didn't deem it necessary, and up until this point he wasn't bothered by it. The only thing the android could use would be-

It took Nines a few tries, his cock slipping between Connors cheeks every time he thrust forward. Missing what he was so desperate for.

Immediately he felt it, the pressure against his entrance. A throbbing cock thrusted between his cheeks as it tried to find his hole. The head struggling to catch on his unprepped arse. Huffing angrily, the dragon pulled away, seemingly dissatisfied.

Connor relaxed, feeing his pump begin to slow down and his sensitivity reducing. However, he couldn't deny the emotions he was left with. A concoction of shame and embarrassment rolled over him in a wave. He thought of the others at Jericho. What would they think of him, subdued in such a position, almost taken like a dog in heat? He was infamous to certain androids – for them to know how easily he was taken down… they would berate and belittle him, destroying what little confidence he had gained from Jericho's members. He hid his face in his arms. He didn't want to look at anything.

What bothered him most was the excitement he was still feeling, the disappointment poisoning him when the android pulled back.

Dragging his large head along Connor's back, the dragon sniffed along his fiery skin. The scratchy scales rubbed against him. A single large claw rested along the expanse of his back, tapping along his back panels. Scraping along the cracks where the panels were fitted together, the android dug a nail underneath an opening in his shell. Exposing the layers underneath, the creature pulling panel after panel from his back. He felt a jolt of illicit excitement grow when the dragon neared him once more, fully atop him. A distinct smell radiated from the beast. It was a scent that was tantalising and smelt luscious in all the right places. Pinned underneath the massive creature, he was helpless to do anything about it; not that he had much care about it. He was a concoction of desire and want along with addition to anger directed towards himself at his own weakness.

The dragon neared his naked behind, large hot puffs of air warming his backside. Shaking from his position from underneath the beast he dreaded what the animal would do next as he was out of Connor's field of vision.

A long, hot wetness touched his skin. He whimpered, shaking as his body ignites, all of his sensors turning into fire. The slickness feathered across his arse. The tongue slithers in between his cheeks, leaving a wet trail behind wherever it went.

The tongue encircles his rim, leaving dripples of salvia all over him. Then the dragon's tongue began to put pressure around his hole, before the smoothness of the tip entered. Whining at the sensation, he clenched his cheeks together. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, he didn't want this, but the feeling was too good to ignore. He felt his body begin to relax as the dragon's tongue entered faster than before. The further it entered, the waves intensified. Soon, all he could feel was tidal wave after wave of pleasure, rocking him from any semblance of consciousness. When he felt the incisors rub over his thighs, he realised that the dragon had fully inserted his tongue inside him and was now pulling out while licking obscenely all over his insides. When he pulled out, a massive heap of saliva followed it and drippled to the floor in a small puddle. Breathing heavily, he slumped to the ground after the creature let his rump go.

He couldn't feel relief for a moment as he collapsed, a puddle of nerves firing off at their own whim.

This was when he noticed the android's serial number and immediately a wave of freezing cold ice ran throughout his body because he recognized it: RK:900–313248317–87.

He knew of this android. It was another prototype that Cyberlife was developing. He was designed for domestic work, work within the country. The RK900 was intended for international uses, largely to be used in warfare. As far as he knew, Cyberlife postponed its development due to the intense genocide of his kind when all androids were to be dismantled in camps.

He knew only one was in the works. They didn't mass produce it and with Cyberlife in crisis mode, they were temporary banned from continuing their factories.

Why was the only existing RK900 was here of all places? Was it even the only one? Were there more than one? Why on earth did they do this to him? His own predecessor, to be more advanced than even him, to be turned into something for some human's fun and pleasure.

He had obviously been mutilated into something he never was supposed to be. That would've happened during the moments of revolution for the amount of time that had settled with the dust resting in the room behind him, the extent of damage done in this very cage. Perhaps this was Cyberlife's sick way of covering themselves. He wouldn't put it past them.

Oddly, this unit didn't seem bothered by his own predicament. Perhaps he was oblivious of his position. Was he deviated? Or bound to an unknown code?

Whatever the android was – deviant or no – he didn't seem bothered, but rather energetic from Connor's presence here. Was it bound to its commands of engaging in sexual activities or was it doing this from its own free will?

It was oblivious to him. He would need to interface with the creature, however from this position he was unable to reach the clawed hands near him. He needed a more direct line to the android. Especially if it wasn't willing to open itself up to him.

He had to open himself up to the dragon, allow for him do as he pleases to Connor's body.

Encroaching closer to Connor, he felt the dragons tail pin his hands together, twinging them together, rough scales touching his chest.

His nipples hardened, the featherlight touch against them from the dragon's tail electrified his body. Nothing was making sense anymore, he was losing sight of thought and caution. He was being overwhelmed by alien sensations that couldn't have felt anymore glorious. The rigid scales that decorated the RK00's tail rubbed and pushed the bud against his heated chest, eliciting moans of pleasure.

The swelling became more noticeable as he felt a bubble of pressure against his hole. Growing bigger and bigger, needing more force to thrust it inside and out. Panting, he begged, needing and wanting more. It wasn't enough. Clenching the dragons tail close to his chest, rubbing the limb against his wanton body, desperate for release. As the pressure grew and grew, his arse was stretched further each time, the RK900's cock knocking against something unknown to him that sent bolts of ecstasy throughout him. Connor panted as 900 pounded into him, in a strong consistent rhythm. He continued to breathe deeply into Connors hair obsessively absorbing the delectable scent, tongue bathing his head in the dragon's aphasiac saliva.

After thrust, after thrust the swollen mass at the base of the android's cock was too swollen to pull out, despite the harsh drawback from the dragon's hips. Despite the inability to pull out, 900 only deepened his thrusts, knot knocking into that mysteriousness inside of him that knocked him down the pleasure rocking his entire body. He could begin to feel his CPU begin to overheat, thirium pumping wildly throughout his system in an attempt to cool his sweltering body.

Pinned down, a mass of his own desire, lips parted, saliva moistening his lips as his body was taken, knot connecting the two androids together. He had forgotten the reason as to why he even allowed for these events to take place, interfacing seemed beyond his capabilities in this state.

He wanted nothing more than to succumb to pleasures happening around him.

"Fuck me," he pleaded, feeling a swelling around the rim of his anus. He groaned as it was thrusted in and out. Each time was more painful than the last, but he could not stop demanding more and more from the modified android.

Gasping he pulled the android closer, arching his back desperately seeking contact. The thrusts increased in pace, becoming harder and faster than ever before. The knot was swelling around his rim.

Biting down once more on his exposed neck, the RK900 lathered his sensitive wires in that glorious tongue, sending sparks down them, short-circuiting his components that made it all the more exhilarating. Feeling the beast's cock throb from inside him he whimpered, breathing out puffs of hot air as his body was overloaded. The android pounded harshly against his hole, sparing no expense of the conditions Connor's body.

Thrust after thrust he could feel his predecessor's body begin to tense, the artificial muscles surrounding his opening becoming abused because of the vigorous pace.

The clamping on his neck tightened as the dragon's body shivered violently as he came. Connor wouldn't have been far behind had he had the proper equipment, but he was swarmed by sensations he couldn't comprehend, feelings that couldn't be quelled by anything he possessed. Bursts of cum spurted into him, filling him up on the artificial sperm the android produced.

The modified android drunk in its own pleasure, lost in a sensation that only he could experience. Satisfied, the RK900 pulled out, droplets of cum staining the warm stone below them. Pulling himself up, he was shaky, his limbs reluctant from all of the exercise that had been done to his body. The RK900 unit bit into his neck, pulling him up on his feet, wincing slightly as the android did so. He clutched at the dragon's long neck as he was pulled up.

Swaying slightly, using the younger android as balance, he regained some semblance of awareness.

Connor looked bedraggled beyond hell and he felt like it too. His arse was sore, his body was drained of liquids and some parts needed minor fixes.

He could feel the trails of cum cascading down his legs, so he wiped them offhandedly, only to be stopped by 900 as he licked the cum off his stained hands. Blushing violently, he pulled his hand back, noting the almost grin plastered on the modified android's face.


End file.
